


Halloween Traces

by Otherworldly_Sunsets



Category: IT (2017-2019 Films), IT - Stephen King, It Chapter Two (2019)
Genre: Benverly (Mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, Halloween Themed (kinda), IT Chapter Two (2019) - Freeform, Lots of cussing (duh), M/M, Modern Day Setting, No Pennywise AU, They are married, never heard of her, pennywise who?, reddie is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otherworldly_Sunsets/pseuds/Otherworldly_Sunsets
Summary: After a long day of organizing a Halloween party with Ben and Bev, Richie and Eddie decide to put on some Halloween tunes and lay back together. While doing so, Richie gets the bright idea to play a little game of "Guess What I'm Tracing On You: Halloween Edition", and Eddie soon decides to join in. Domestic fluff ensues.





	Halloween Traces

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
So, clearly, this is my first story on here, and I hope you all like it! I did the best I could, and would appreciate any kind of (appropriate/kind) feedback! Thanks!  
Also, The ending might be a bit rushed and I'm super, super sorry if it is!  
If they are at all OOC, I'm sorry!

With a jingle of keys and a short laugh, Eddie and Richie stepped into their shared home, joking with one another about the events that had occurred just a few moments prior. For about an hour or five, the two had been working with Ben and Bev to set up a Halloween party that would occur the next Friday. With it still just being Saturday (and since neither of them had anything to do work-wise), the two decided to just hang out at home until they got hungry, got tried, or, as Richie had so gracefully inputted, died.  


At the sound of the jingling keys, their Pomeranian, Tiger, had practically leaped from his tiny dog bed, and had rushed over to greet his parents with a wide smile and a wagging floof-swirl of a tail. As he chuckled at the pooch, Richie carefully picked him up and ruffled the fur on the top of his head, snorting a bit once the Pom licked him. Eddie, on the other hand, just stuck with putting the house keys aside, and removing his sweater with a soft huff of a laugh at a memory that was now making itself known in his head from the party set-up.  


"I just- does Ben really have to set up that much fake blood? It just seems a bit.. over-kill, to me." The shorter man admitted, giving Richie a playful glare once the taller man started to laugh at him. "What? I can't be honest with this? It is over-kill, dipshi-!"  


"You're so cute, Eds." Richie snorted fondly, adjusting Tiger until he was just in one of Richie's arms before approaching Eddie, and kissing his cheek. "You get worried over the smallest of things-"  


"'Smallest of things'?! Rich, do you know how messy that stuff can get?! And don't call me Eds!" Eddie growled with slowly-growing aggravation, following Richie into the living room with a stern expression. "It could get everywhere! Their couch, their walls, their sheets, their..!" The man stumbled a bit and paused as he tried to think of something else, soon just deciding to throw his hands into the air with an annoyed groan. "Just everything!" He took a breath after a bit, crossing his arms with a huff as he saw that Richie was smirking at him. "Oh, what?"  


Setting Tiger down, Richie let out a soft huff of a chuckle and moved closer to Eddie, who took a step back just to mess with him.  


"You need to calm down, Eddie-Spaghetti." He teased, reaching out to take his partner by the hand, only to have Eddie playfully smack him on the chest and back away yet again. Richie, not taking this for a second, proceeded to advance upon the shorter man with a playful grin, reaching out to grab Eddie's wrist and, once again, failing as Eddie moved his arm away at the last second. With a huff of playful annoyance, Richie reached out to grab Eddie's waist, but the risk analyst was just a step ahead, and moved back just in time. "Oh my God, you are such a little turd- Just come here!"  


"No! Do not fucking touch me, dipshit!" Eddie laughed, slapping Richie's hand away once he tried to grab his wrist again. Soon enough, Eddie found himself being trapped between the kitchen counter and Richie, and it took him a moment to realize that yes, they were back in the kitchen before he felt Richie finally grab his wrist, and tug him back into the living room with an evil chuckle.  


"I am Victorious!" Richie boasted in a Skeletor-type accent, tightening his grip as he began to feel Eddie (albeit playfully) struggle. "No! Nu-uh! You are not getting away from Trashmouth Tozi- Oof!" Richie was interrupted with a grunt as Eddie got the upper hand, and shoved him onto the couch, a satisfied smirk soon making its way onto his face as he looked down at the comedian. "Oh, come on!" He pouted up at Eddie, which earned him a playful smack on the face.  


"Oh, don't be such a baby, Richie." Eddie snickered, sitting beside his partner, and looking at him with a hint of fondness. "Just accept the fact that you're a sore loser and- hey!" He yelped as Richie suddenly tugged him down on top of him, his smugness long gone and being replaced with playful aggravation yet again as he began to slap and nudge at Richie in an attempt to fight back. "Let go of me, asshole!"  


"No! Just lay the fuck down-!" Richie laughed a bit, tugging on Eddie's shirt to pull him down a bit more.  


"No! Fuck you!" Eddie tried very hard to sound pissed.  


"Maybe later! For now, just- Ow! Dude! What the Hell?!" Richie huffed once Eddie had smacked him in the face again, nearly knocking his glasses off.  


"Shut the fuck up, Richie!" Even a blind man could see how red Eddie's face was becoming. Whether it was from what Richie said or their current position, the taller man couldn't tell. Much to his relief, however, Eddie began to settle down and relax into his arms, allowing Richie to wrap his arms around him completely. As he buried his face into Richie's neck, Eddie said, "You're such an asshole.." then proceeded to wrap his arms around Richie's waist best he could.  


Richie chuckled once again. "Maybe so, but I'm your asshole, aren't I?" That earned him another slap to the shoulder, which he just laughed at.  


"That is so disgusting.." Eddie groaned, shifting his position a bit until he was semi-curled around Richie.  
"Your mom is disgusting." Richie whispered after a short moment. Eddie glared at him, but Richie just grinned.  
"Then why do you keep fucking her?" Eddie raised a brow, soon laughing as Richie caught on and let out a dramatic gasp, shifting a little to get a good look at Eddie, and playfully pushing his shoulder a bit.  


"That-! You-! That was too easy! I LET you have that one, you little menace!" Richie playfully growled, not even trying to hide the fondness for the laughing man beside him as he, once again, pulled Eddie to his chest. This time, Eddie didn't fight back, and instead just continued to laugh into Richie's chest.  


"I just took the opportunity!" Eddie replied shortly after his laughter died down. "You didn't let me have anything, douchebag!"  


"You're just using every freaking insult under the Sun, aren't you, Eds?" Richie teased, chuckling once more as Eddie's hand moved to hit his chest again. Richie quickly caught it before it could, though, and placed a gentle kiss onto Eddie's wrist, which the shorter man seemed to enjoy.  


"Don't call me 'Eds'." Eddie huffed, but his words held no real venom. He just quietly watched as Richie placed another kiss onto his wrist, his body relaxing a little underneath the comedian's own. After a short moment of giving it some thought, Eddie decided to pull Richie to him and bury his face into Richie's chest, the comedian responding to the movement with a big grin.  


For the first time in a long time, Eddie began to feel at ease. His job had been causing him quite a bit of stress and, what with the divorce with Myra and all, he seemed to find it difficult to find any true peace. Not only that, but Richie always seemed to be busy with upcoming gigs being thrown at him, his agent rarely ever giving him a break, etc. and both Richie and Eddie had to get used to rarely ever being able to spend time with one another. However, as the Halloween season began to settle in, and as the weather began to cool down, they both found themselves able to spend more and more time with each other- this being one of those times -and Eddie, with the help of Richie's heartbeat and steady breathing, began to feel himself relax completely and slowly drift off, planning on just falling asleep with the taller man.  
Richie, however, seemed to have other plans.  


"It's too damn quiet in here!" He whined childishly after a few short moments of relaxing silence. "Can we put some music on or something?! Didn't you make a Halloween playlist for the party?" He asked, and Eddie softly groaned in annoyance before glaring a bit at Richie.  


"Bev made one. I think she sent it to me, so we can listen to-" Eddie was interrupted as he attempted to take his phone out of his pocket.  


"Yessir!" Richie whooped, snatching Eddie's phone out of his hand, and turning it on before going to the shorter man's Spotify app. After a small bit of snooping (that he would never admit to doing), Richie finally found the Halloween playlist and began to let it play, the somewhat haunting melody of 'Grim Grinning Ghosts' echoing throughout the semi-large living room as the two went back to relaxing in each others' company. Before too long, Richie began to gently tap his fingers along Eddie's back and arm to the rhythm of the song, and the atmosphere once again became calming.  


That was until...  


"How about we play a game?" Richie asked, his tone holding a childlike excitement that, although it slightly annoyed him, also sort of reminded Eddie of when they were kids.  


"A game?" Eddie scoffed, his body a little less relaxed. "What are you, five?" Richie chuckled softly.  


"Six, actually." Eddie rolled his eyes fondly. "Seriously though, Eddie, let's play a game." Seeing Eddie's somewhat nervous expression, Richie sighed. "It isn't anything bad, I promise!" He gently placed a hand on Eddie's back and lightly began to rub it, making Eddie slightly shiver, and shift a bit closer to him. The risk analyst still seemed a bit iffy, so Richie decided to add, "It's something my mom would sometimes play with me when I was young- a wee lil' boy if ya will!" Richie put on his best Irish accent at the end, and laughed as Eddie nudged him. "What do ya say, Eduardo? You wanna play?"  


"Fine! Yes! Just shut up, Richie!" Eddie laughed softly, shifting a little until he was laying on top of Richie, a hand on the other man's side. Richie practically beamed and was quick to situate himself to play the game.  


"Okay," The comedian began, "all you gotta do is try and guess what I'm tracing on your back! That should be easy enough, right?" Eddie fondly scoffed at his husband's enthusiasm, but nodded nonetheless. Richie's smile widened. "Great! Here we go!" And with that, he began to trace a letter onto Eddie's back.  


The shorter man hummed, trying to think. "Um... was that an L?" He asked, and he heard Richie let out a soft 'no' before he traced the letter again. "Oh. T?" He felt Richie nod before he traced another letter. An 'R', followed by an 'I', then a 'C' and a 'K'. Eddie began to catch onto what Richie was up to, but he decided to let the comedian have his fun. "Trick?"  


"That's right, my dear!" Richie said enthusiastically before beginning the next word. As Eddie predicted, it turned out to be 'or', then the next was 'Treat', and when Eddie gave Richie the right answer, the taller man seemed to be over-the-moon. "Alright!" He practically cheered. "Next level!"  


The game went on for quite a while, Richie using a whole bunch of Halloween-themed phrases ranging from 'Boo' to 'Quoth the Raven, Nevermore' (which, when Eddie asked him how he knew that one, Richie replied with a hearty "Poe is my bro"). Eventually, however, Eddie got a bit impatient and decided that the next 'level' would be his turn. Richie all but protested and soon allowed Eddie to start tracing his own phrase on his back.  


"Uhh... T?"  
"Nope. Try again." Eddie traced the letter again.  
"Oh! I?"  
"Mhm."  


A pattern seemed to form with almost every letter- Richie beginning to become a bit whiny as he claimed that Eddie was 'tracing shapes, not letters', but eventually, the taller man got it, and was soon to find that Eddie had traced-  


"'I fucked your mom'?" Eddie had never snorted so loudly before in his life.  


"Yep! I did!" Eddie teased, and Richie was quick to shoot him a playful glare before starting to push and wrestle him a bit. With a laugh, Eddie continued to get back at his lover's constant teasing. "She was quite a loud one, too! At least now I know where you get it fro- mmph!" However, his revenge was short-lived as Richie decided to just shut him up with a kiss. Sure, it wasn't anything too passionate or anything- it certainly wouldn't start anything -but, it was a good kiss nonetheless, and Eddie made sure to return it with a satisfied grin.  


"You're such a little shit, Eds." Richie groaned, a clear-as-day smile on his face. Softly, Eddie punched him in the shoulder and huffed.  
"Don't fucking call me that, dipshit."  
"Little turd."  
"Asshole."  


They softly laughed at each other and, with a little bit of playful struggling on Eddie's part, soon began to settle down once more as the familiar song that is 'Thriller' began to echo throughout the room.  


"I love ya, Eddie." Richie softly stated into Eddie's shoulder after a few extra moments of relaxing music-listening. Eddie felt himself smile, and soon began to gently play with Richie's hair, internally thankful that the atmosphere was more relaxing again.  
"Hm... I love you too, Rich."

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> All stories I write/post will be on this account + my Tumblr account ("otherworldly_sunsets") ONLY!  
If you see my stories under any other account on here, or on any other media, then someone stole my work. I will post this message on every story I write.  
I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks!


End file.
